Linimasa
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: (Linimasa means Timeline in Indonesian). When they switched!


Disclaimer: Fifty Shades Trilogy By E.L James, Kimi no Na Wa By Makoto Shinkai.

* * *

Part 1

My best dream ever? When I sat on a leather black chair behind the luxury modern style table. When I wore my high class watch and I'm in a suit. When I'm on a room that takes twice than my room. When I turned the chair, I saw the scenery of the city I want to live on. How perfect my dream was.

I get up from the chair. To get closer to the window. I believe that was made by the steel and glass. Steel... it's sounds like my name. I really want to see such the beautiful scenery outside. But wait, my body feel lighter than usual. I look down to my chest accidentally. Wait, where's my boobs are? Oh My God... did I? I rubbed the haunch and... okay we're not going to talk about it anymore. All you must know that in my dream I was fully a man.

Now I don't care about the scenery anymore. A mirror, I need to see my self now. I never imagine before If I'm going to be a man. Okay, I don't see any mirror in this room. But a reflection of a glassware there help me to recognize it. I saw my reflection there. A peaceful dark gray eyes, and thin lips. Wait, I look quite handsome. Then I smiled, so... this is how feel to be a man? It's great!

So I wore my black suit with silver tie. It really suits me! With the suit and tie and the leather shoes, I'm pretty sure that in my dream I was a head division or a deputy director or something special in a big company. So I back to the chair, now I'm enjoying the scenery of the Seattle, the city I want to live on it.

Someone knocking at the door. And that annoyed me. I don't make a turn to see whose coming. That a woman voice speaking for me.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Tachibana is here." Her sharp and soft sound called at the name I don't know.

"Have him come in." I said shyly.

I guess I have heard her closed the door. And I must met a person named Tachibana. Maybe he's one of the employee. And now I know 'this' person's name. So in my dream I am a man called Mr. Grey. It really tells how 'this' person is. At least the people will know his eyes color from his name. I started giggling to know this screwy things.

Last time I know I was sleepy on the class. I haven't sleep all the night. Kate, my room mate, has a phone by her rich boyfriend. And she talked so loud and it really disturbed me. I closed my eyes for five minutes. And wake up as a man called Mr. Grey. Actually I like it, let me sleep for another ten minutes. I really wanting to know how to be a rich person.

As the sound of the opened door resound to the whole corner of the room. I turned the chair back to it's position to know whose coming now. Without getting off from the chair I stared the oriental looks man coming to the room. He standing in front of the table now. I make a hand movement to let him sit on the dark gray sofa front of me. He smiled at me, or this person? Then he handed me a big rolled paper.

"Here the sketch you want yesterday." He said. He stared at me strangely. I don't know what he means.

"Oh, Ok..." I said while taking the paper.

I opened the roll. It's just like a sketch of a house-building-plan. Okay at least I know the sketch. Then I will _googled_ it. Then I will do the sketch as the _google_ said. But the man still enjoys his chair. Somehow I want him to leave me alone, So I can started work on the paper. Even though I don't know what will I do with the sketch.

"How is it?" he said. From his accent I'm pretty sure that he was live here for many years ago.

"It's good." I said it in very low voices. I do not want him know that I really do not have any idea about the sketch.

Then He smiled. His eyes seems closed when he smile. But then he said politely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but you looks different today."

Oh, I'm so embarrassed to hear that! Actually I'm not the person that he wanted to meet today. Okay, now I want to back. Please I beg to my self to wake up. I want back to my class right now!

"What are you saying?" I tried to be as firm as a man always be. And I was so afraid. My feet shaking very hard. Luckily I still on my (I mean this person's) chair.

Mr. Tachibana shook his head. But his smile still on his face.

"You used to greet me by, 'impressive' or 'I'm really amazed by your time manner'. But never mind. I came here not for that." He said then.

Oh glad to hear that.

"I'm sorry, thank you for reminding me." I answered.

For a moment I think that he would know who really inside here. Please Mr. Tachibana, actually you speak with an English literature student. Which mean really don't know about the company. I'm sorry Mr Tachibana, I'm really sorry. Now to my self, please wake up. At least I know that a rich people does difficult things to do. And let me back to the Vancouver. Even I really want to live here, I guess I will follow what Kate said about the graduation and moving here.

My hands still shaking while holdings the sketch. I tried to take a deep breath to control this body. I still put a poker face on it. I'm a man... I'm a man... in this weird dream I'm a man. The Oriental gentleman called Mr. Tachibana still stared at me. Oh God... I want to run from this.

"Okay, I'll do it later Mr. Tachibana. Now you may back to your work."

Why doesn't I say that before? It's a good sentences to make him leave me.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Grey?" he said while show me a serious face.

"I'll fix your sketch later. Now you may back to your room." I tried to say it at once.

Mr. Tachibana looked at me. He tried to smile. And then he said things that makes me more shocked.

"You're the CEO Mr Grey. You paid me for draw the sketch. You don't have to fix it, just tell me which part that I must fix it up?"

What... 'this' person is the CEO? I know 'this' person must have a special position in the company, but CEO? My head spinning around now!

_tubekontinyu"ed"_

* * *

I'm sorry with the language, But I keep trying to make it even better.


End file.
